donotfandomcom_no-20200214-history
PapiDimmi
thumb|Pappskalle Dimentio sitt mest maskuline profilbilde PapiDimmi (også kalt Donald Duck ole sol, Lord_Nonstop, Paper_Dimentio, Wii_U, Sjokoladetomat, PapiDimmi, crisneitoffer, BeatIes, z''', '''TrollFaceMaster9000, Stratossjokoladen, Twixsjokoladen, Jappsjokoladen, Kommentator, Flip9_52, Goku, Paper_Dimentio2, Pusi996, Daimsjokoladen, Spyro_Klubb, Vet_Du_Hva?-Redaksjonen, Smosh, Mr.Q, Sjokoladetomat2, Sjokoladetomat3, Sjokoladetomat4, PapiDimmi2, PapiDimmi3, PapiDimmi4, PaplDlmml, Papi, Paper, Spider_Mann, The_Papi_XXX, Dimmi, Paper, ST, Paperduden, Papir, Dim, Dimentio, PD, Papi og gud vet hvilken andre navn han har) er den mest suksessfulle spammeren i Donald.nos historie. Alle brukerne hans var slettet. De små spamme angrepene thumb|Gjennomgå øvelse 1000 ganger til Han begyndte først å spamme ned forumet om og om igjen med banneord og «upassende» bilder. Dette drev han med lenge men vær gang han kom tilbake . Ingen vet hvordan han klarte det. Legenden sier at han forsatt spammer og så blir tilgitt. Invasjon Kjeksen og moderator Fetter Fart hadde en krangel og det endte I at Fetter Fart ragequitet og slettet seg selv. Dette så Papi på som en mulighet. Han lagde en bruker som het "Kvakkmobil_313", det samme som Fetter Fart sin daværende bruker (som også har hatt over 9000 forskjellige brukere) og lot som han var Fetter Fart. Han sente så en melding til Redaksjonen om å få tilbake moderator statusen sin. Med deres , sjekket ikke Redaksjonen opp om det virkelig var han og . Papi gjorde seg selv til administrator og begyndte så å ha det sykt morsomt med å slette eller låse mange tråder. Alle de inkompetente hønsene i forumet ble ekstremt forvirret og lagde mange tråder om det. Han begyndte så å skrive I trådene og folk skjønte med en gang at det ikke var Fetter Fart. For en eller annen grunn trodde folk at de klarte å overtale han til å slutte, men selvsagt gjorde han ikke det. De prøvde også å rapportere han til Redaksjonen, men som vanlig, orket de ikke å bry seg. De var vel opptat med å lese siste utale av Donald Fjart. Papis hjelpere Chrisneitoffer var den eneste moderatoren som var online og bestemte seg derfor å få tak i noen moderator medhjelpere. Han gjorde Veset og LfcGirl til moderatorer. PapiDimmi så dette og bestemte seg for å gjøre drøssevis av andre tilfeldige folk til moderatorer, og da ble en moderator krig. Veset og PapiDimmi hadde så en samtale på PM og PapiDimmi avslørte hvem han var. Chrisneitakktoffer følte en absolutt trang til å lage en hel forbanna tråd om akkurat det. Dual of the Fates thumb|Papi ble utestengt fra Donald.no for godt. Pussy69 kom så til utsettning. Veset og LfcGirl ble så NED↓gradert til vanlige medlemmer. De drepte seg selv kort etter. Det ble så en epic duel med Cuntneitoffer og Pussy69 mot Darth Dimmi. Mr Cunt prøvde å lure til seg passordet, og, sjokerende nok, var PapiDimmi så dum at han faktisk . Papi hadde visstnok mistet de uendelige mesterkreftene sine som han brukte til å stjele moderatorrettigheter fra Fetter Fart. Cunt forandret så mailen og passordet med en gang etter å ha rundlurt Papi. Utestengt! Papi kom tilbake og fortsatte sin vanlige spamming etterpå, men på den 13. april 2013 ble Papi utestengt for godt. De utestengte IP-addressen , første I donos historie. Etter han ble bannet har han fortsatt blitt anklaget for alle spamme angrepene dono har hatt men det har alltid visst seg å ikke være han, han er nemlig for dum til å bruke en proxy. Legenden sier at en dag kommer han tilbake med det ultimate spamangrepet, men alle vet at det er bullshit og det dessverre aldri kommer til å skje. Papis reverge thumb| ikke kroken thumb|Smash909 sier det opplagte På den 4. november 2013, registrerte PapiDimmi seg på Andeby.dk og lagde en tråd hvor han introduserte seg selv på engelsk. Det ble en diskusjon mellom Kroken og Papi hvor Papi burnet Kroken. Det ble laget en tråd om det på Donald.no også, men siden han ikke gjorde noe spessielt, lot de han være. Noen dager senere 17. november kom Kroken inn på 0cawd 2.0 under navnet og sa at han skulle spamme dono, Vsakroe, Gumlemumle, og Andeby.dk, akkurat de fire sidene kroken pleier å være på. Han sa også til Taco duck at hvis Kroken fant ut av det noe som opplagt er bullshit. Han sa han skulle "hacke" seg inn på KK banken sin bruker (eid av kroken). Når Kroken fant ut at , brukte han brukeren det_donaldistiske_partiet, også eid av kroken, i stedet. Kroken begyndte da å spamme, men det ble en stor mislykkese. Kroken er så dum at han fortsatt trur at ingen vet det var han som sto bak.